Songs that bring us together
by The Quattro
Summary: ASHES TO ASHES: Completly seperate from anything I've ever done. Short storys that bring Gene and Alex together through songs. You'll laugh, you'll cry, it'll change you life.:D May add if I think up any, even though complete.
1. Souvenir

_HELLO! grins and waves manically Sorry for not posting anything in a while, had a hell of a lot of course work to do, now I've just got exams! Eek! Art exam tomorrow, so wish me luck. There will be more, I promise. This is a thing that popped into my head returning from Manchester with the band. You have a lot of time to think with 13 and a half hours on a bus! :D_

* * *

Alex swivelled the wine in its glass. Round, and round, and round, and oh look! Round again. She was so bored. They were at the CID Christmas party 1981. It was dire. Ray was drifting between being conscious and being alive, Chris and Shaz were attempting to dance slowly, but Chris kept stepping on her toes. The song faded out and a new melody started. OMD (not OCD) - Souvenir. A hand extended from someone behind her, followed by the familiar gruff tone. "C'mon Bolly, let's show these useless Dick'eads 'ow its done, eh?"

She slowly turned to find Gene staring down at her in all seriousness. 'What the hell' she decided. One dance couldn't hurt, could it? She was bored stiff anyway. She smiled and took his hand. He nervously led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist, while she put hers around his neck.

_It's my direction  
It's my proposal  
It's so hard  
It's leading me astray_

_My obsession  
It's my creation  
You'll understand  
It's not important now_

"So, you asked me to dance just so you could show these 'useless Dickheads' how its done?" Alex's green eyes looked deeply into Genes. He sharply turned his head, avoiding her gaze, thus avoiding any dirty thoughts with unfortunate outcomes.

"Course."

"So, it's nothing to do with the fact you like me?"

"Never said that."

"Oh, so it is!"

Gene turned back to face her. "So, I happen to find you very attractive..." He could see her face beginning to crack, so quickly added "for a posh tart that is."

_In conversation  
In combination  
I tell the truth  
My feelings still remain_

"You like me?"

"Well, I..." He was lost for words, and she knew it. He would have continued to babble like an idiot, had she not gently pressed her lips to his. The whole room stood still. Time stood still. And just for that one moment, Gene Hunt felt more alive that he had ever been.

_All I need is  
Co-ordination  
I can't imagine  
My destination  
My intention  
Ask my opinion  
But no excuse  
My feelings still remain_

_My feelings still remain_

As the song ended, so did that magical moment. There was absolute silence. Until Gene pulled her back. He wanted more. He had been alive, and liked it. There was no protesting, and before they knew it they were in the middle of a dance hall, passionately kissing in front of all the people they knew. But they didn't care. And they never would.


	2. Please Remember Me

_Sadder one this. Alex goes back to 2008, but before she does, Gene give her a tape. I'll let you decide how she gets back._

* * *

"I'm leaving." The two words Gene Hunt had been praying would never ever escape those gorgeous lips. He just stood and stared at her. Didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't weep. He just remained exactly where he was. Alex received a teary hug from Shaz, gave a hug to Chris who was still in shock, and pulled a reluctant Ray in for one when he went to shake her hand. Imaginary constructs or not, she was going to miss them.

Alex finally turned to Gene. He didn't say anything to her to all for the rest of the day. When Alex went home, Ray turned and scowled at his hero, something he would never normally do, but this was a serious matter. "You twonk!"

Gene didn't react. He just sighed. "I know."

"You should have said something, got her to stay."

"I know."

"WELL BLOODY DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT, DS CARLING? COZ I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I AINT GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS." Gene roared, raising from his chair.

"Well, actually Guv..."

* * *

Alex turned the key in the lock, and walked into her flat for the last time. This time tomorrow, she would be home. There was a packet lying on the table. Luigi must have brought it up she decided. Inside was a tape, and a small note.

_Bolls,_

_I ain't ever been good with words, so I got this friend to record one of his songs that ain't been released yet. It says everything I never did._

_Love_

_The Gene Genie_

Alex choked back a sort of laugh/sob as she read it. Now she was curious. Placing the tape in the player, she pressed play and sat back.

* * *

The bed was far colder than she remembered. 2008 overall, was a far colder, gloomier place than she remembered. It had been a week since she had woke up, and she was no happier, in fact she was probably more depressed, than she was in 1981. The alarm on her bedside table went off, and music began to play.

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

_Just like the waves down by the shore  
Were gonna keep on coming back for more  
cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me__  
Please remember me_

It was the song Gene had got for her the day she left. Oh God, she missed him. Alex curled up on the bed, holding the pillow close, imagining it was the man himself, and she was sobbing into his shoulder.


	3. The Bitch Song

_Sorry, shitty chapter I know, but **HOW HAS THIS SONG NOT BEEN PUT TO A GALEX YOUTUBE VIDEO YET?? **I would do it, but its one of the few things I have no idea how to do, regarding computers. I need ideas, so any Galex songs you can come up with (happy, sad, funny, anything), please say coz I'm at a loss for ideas right now :D_

* * *

Her flat was cold and empty. Heating had broken, again, and Luigi was not a happy bunny. He didn't blame her of course; he blamed Ray for drunkenly tampering with the system. Shivering slightly, she headed through to her bedroom. A letter beneath her feet almost made her slide. Gingerly picking herself up, Alex grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It was quite obviously from Gene, no-one else in the world would address a letter to her as "Bolly Knickers". She was quite pissed off with him. He had done something to upset her; not that she could remember it now, but she knew she was angry with him.

_Is it okay  
If I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
With nothing I could say  
Could make you look up  
Or crack up  
Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you..._

_You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
You can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
You're a bitch  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away_

_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive  
You face the window  
Then you're in my face  
Tellin' me to grow up  
I wish you'd grow up  
I can't wait until you fall asleep  
I wonder if you know that..._

_You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
You can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away_

_You're a bitch  
_

_But I love you anyway  
You can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
You're a bitch  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away_

_You're a bitch  
but I love you anyway  
So why don't ya  
Stay_

This made her smile. Classic Gene. Find a song, write it down and wait to be forgiven. This song wouldn't be out for at least another 20 years! Damn, he's good. This probably described their relationship perfectly. She did remember threatening to leave, but that was about it. 'Stupid, sexy, bloody man. How come he could make her forgive him for anything?' She thought as she laughed to herself. This one deserved to be pinned up on her fridge.


	4. Eric the Half a Bee

_Gotta love a bit of Python :D Not really a Galex chapter, but I'm feeling a bit random today_

* * *

"Are you sure he would have our scrotums pinned to the walls for this?" Ray asked Alex for the 3rd time, and for the 3rd time she said no.

"Look, it's just an experiment, to see how far we can push him."

Just at that moment, Gene walked through the double doors, pushing the both open, because 'no one door space could fit my amzingness through it' (Alex just thinks 'no one door space could fit his ego through it'). Everyone quickly turned their backs, hiding their sniggering. Gene looked around suspiciously for a minute, before heading on through to his office. Reaching the door, the sound of someone quoting something caught his ear, making him freeze on the spot.

_Half a bee, philisophically,  
Must ipso facto half not be.  
But half a bee has got to be  
Vis a vis it's entity.  
-d'you see?_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Gene muttered. He was well aware of the works of the Pythons, and it annoyed him to hell. Yet still they tormented him. Moving quickly into his office, he locked the door and closed the blinds, but the noise only got louder.

_  
But can a bee be said to be  
Or not to be an entire bee,  
When  
half the bee is not a bee,  
Due to some ancient injury.  
-Singing!..._

Oh God, here it comes Gene thought. And everyone but him in CID sang along.

_  
La di di, one two three,  
Eric the Half a Bee.  
A B C D E F G,  
Eric the Half a Bee.  
Is this wretched demi-bee,  
Half asleep upon my knee,  
Some freak from a menagerie?  
_

_No! It's Eric the Half a Bee.  
Fiddle di dum, fiddle di dee,  
Eric the Half a Bee.  
Ho ho ho, tee hee hee,  
Eric the Half a Bee.  
_

Everyone was too busy laughing by this point to continue, all except Ray, whose lone voice continued as a solo.

_I love this hive employ-ee-ee,  
Bisected accidentally,  
One summer's afternoon by me,  
I love him carnally.  
_

Again, that sent people into new peals of laughter, but they forced themselves to continue. Even Gene snorted. Oh, the Sergeant would pay for that. He was never going to let him live that down.

_He loves him carnally...  
Semi-carnally.  
The End.  
_

Chris turned to Alex. "Cyril Connolly?_"  
_

Alex laughed. "No, semi-carnally."

_  
_"Oh."_  
_

Then everyone sang quietly._  
_

_Cyril Connolly  
_

Ray finished with an elaborate whistle. Alex turned to him. "You know that bit about having sex with it?"

"Yeah?"

"You do relies the Guv will never let you live it down?"

Rays face began to fall as it slowly dawned on him what that ment. "Shit."


	5. Gallery

_Thanks to DannyxHuttonxHitter for this song, and the next one. Like I said, please say if you've got any ideas. They are always appreiceated!_

* * *

Gene sat at his desk, feet propped up. He was bored stiff, and had run out of 'illustrative' ideas. _I could play darts? _Nah, would involve getting up and moving. _Drink? _What do you think I'm doing, ya stupid little voice in me head?! _Write summit for Alex? _...hmmm, maybe. Like a song? _Why not?_ Fine, I'll give it a try.

Gene picked up the pad lying next to his right foot and the pen with it. He suddenly found lyrics flowing though his brain, and he felt his head spinning with all the new information. Putting pen to paper, he began to scribble.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again_

This was true. It was what he felt every time she walked past him, shouted at him, laughed, or even smiled.

_  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty _

Evan. The posh, slimmy bastard. Wantin' to get his scummy hands on his Bolly.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

_Because_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

That is where she would become. Another memory of a bird that he had once scored.

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

She would eventually tire of him, but by then it would be too late.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_

Gene took another look at his work, and gave a sigh. It wasn't bad, it just seemed to be all about Evan, not really how he felt for Alex. At that precise moment, the DI in question slowly opened the door. Her eyes were blotted with run mascara; she had obviously been crying. "Gene?"

Gene smiled and chucked the paper in the bin. Songs could wait, Alex needed comforting now. "'Mere." He gestured towards his open arms as he stood up, and she flung herself at him. They stood there for what felt like forever, but Gene didn't care. It was after-hours, so no-one to interrupt them. And she had chosen him over that ponce Evan, which made his heart fill with pride.


End file.
